Amelia Grayson
| years = | first = June 21, 1977 | last = | family = D'Angelo | alias = Amelia Fox Amelia Ingram Amelia Jerome (1991–94) Amelia Ashton | birthname = Amelia Kane | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = * * }} | employer = | residence = Grayson Manor 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Gary Fox (1979–81) Razor Jerome (1983–94) Peter Ingram (1984) Nicholas Grayson (1986, 2001–04, 2013–) Chuck Ashton (2007–09) | romances = Tom Barnes Miles Cooper Oliver Hayes | father = Dante D'Angelo | mother = Katheryn Fox | adoptivefather = Paul Kane | adoptivemother = Cynthia Kane | stepfather = Charles Ashton (1998–2001) Quentin Spencer (2005–07) Dan Ingram (2009–13) | stepmother = Valerie Grayson (1998–99) Cassie Howard (2009–12) | brothers = Elijah D'Angelo | sisters = | halfbrothers = Sonny D'Angelo André D'Angelo Xavier Fox | halfsisters = Whitney Fox Marina Toscano Felicity Delatour | sons = Sterling Fox III Adonis Grayson | daughters = Emily Fox | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Terence Grayson | stepdaughters = Nikki Mitchell Zoe Grayson | grandsons = Sterling Fox IV Zane Grayson Caleb Grayson | granddaughters = Leela Grayson | nephews = | nieces = | grandfathers = Vito D'Angelo Walter Shepherd | grandmothers = Loretta Toscano Jennifer Mitchell | uncles = Santino D'Angelo | aunts = Connie D'Angelo | nephews = Sage D'Angelo Milo D'Angelo Luca D'Angelo Brandon Fox Rocky D'Angelo Marcus Fox | nieces = Katie Fox Jennifer D'Angelo | cousins = | relatives = }} Amelia Evelyn Grayson ( Kane) is a from the original Sim Soap opera, Generations of Jericho. Amelia, then an 18 year old receptionist returns to town in June 1977 having completed her freshman year in college. Most of Amelia's stories have revolved around her feud with fashion mogul Katheryn Fox. The rivalry is ignited by the revelation that Katheryn's husband Sterling Fox II raped the teenage Amelia and impregnated her with Sterling "Stone" Fox III. After Amelia kills Sterling II during a severe psychotic break, the two women battle off and on over the years over control of Fox Creations and custody of Amelia's son. In the meantime, Amelia's undying love for Nicholas Grayson causes quite a lot of trouble for her. Amelia and Nick are presumably married from 1983 to 1984 until his presumed death but it is later revealed that Amelia had actually married Nick's twin brother Razor Jerome who was working for the Grayson family's rival, Dante D'Angelo. Nick and Amelia are set to marry in 1987 but she is presumed dead. Amelia returns in 1991, along with Razor and she forges a bond on with Stone but he is killed in a car accident the following year. As Amelia rekindles her romance with Nick, a 1994 plot twist reveals that she is actually Dante and Katheryn's illegitimate daughter, something Amelia is not made aware of until 1996, and she forces Dante to keep quiet. Nick and Amelia finally marry in 2001 but the marriage crumbles when Nick discovers that she lied about having his son Adonis "Donnie" Zane 20 years prior. Amelia finally claims Katheryn as her mother when Kay suffers a stroke in May 2003. By the time of their deaths in 2012 and 2013, Amelia has made peace with Dante and Katheryn. Storylines 1977–1980 Amelia returns to Jericho City in June 1977 to attend her father Paul's funeral. When her mother Cynthia is too distraught to deliver a eulogy, Amelia exposes her family's dark secret – Paul had been an abusive drunk for years and she blames karma for the car accident that killed him. When most of her father's insurance policy goes to the funeral home, Amelia is forced to drop out of college and get a job as a receptionist at the local salon. The job is short lived when a snobby client Yolanda gets her fired accusing her of being too friendly with Yolanda's husband Nicholas Grayson. Nick blames Yolanda's behavior on pregnancy hormones and he then gets Amelia a job interview with fashion designer Katheryn Fox. As Paul's longtime employer, and as a favor to Cynthia, Katheryn hires Amelia as her personal assistant. During a business trip to Las Vegas, Amelia has a drunken fling with Fox Creations executive Tom Barnes only to find out that he is married. To make matters worse, Katheryn's husband Sterling Fox II fears Amelia will sue for sexual harassment and convinces her to quit her job as Katheryn's assistant and accept a scholarship from the company to continue going to college. After signing a nondisclosure agreement, Amelia happily accepts a check for her tuition which Cynthia puts into a trust which she is only allowed to use for school. After hearing the news of Nick welcoming twins with Yolanda, Amelia goes to visit him at the hospital. Amelia and Nick visit the his son Terence only to learn that his daughter Nikki has been abducted from the nursery. Yolanda accuses Amelia of using her daughter's disappearance to seduce Nick. However, Amelia assures Yolanda she and Nick are just friends. She is shocked when a distraught Yolanda confesses that she only got pregnant by Nick to get away from her controlling mother. Unbeknownst to the ladies, Nick overhears Yolanda's confession and runs off. Amelia tracks Nick down at a bar. He's been drinking and he impulsively kisses her. Amelia tells Nick that despite how he feels about Yolanda, the twins need him. In 1978 Amelia and Nick have a falling out when he discovers her affair with his former brother-in-law Tom when his sister Victoria Grayson confronts Amelia at a crowded bar. Amelia drowns her sorrows with alcohol and spends the night with Gary Crane – Sterling and Katheryn's disgruntled ex-employee. Amelia is shocked when Gary reveals that he is actually Sterling's son. Meanwhile, Cynthia gives Amelia a letter and a key to a safe deposit box from her father. Amelia wants nothing to do with it but Gary convinces her use it for closure. In the letter, Paul apologizes for the abuse and reveals that the contents of the box can give her everything she needs. Gary and Amelia go to the bank only to find the box has already been emptied. With Gary providing a distraction, Amelia breaks into the security office and is shocked to see Sterling emptied the deposit box. Amelia confronts Sterling and is shocked to learn that when she signed the paperwork for her scholarship, she signed away her shares in Fox Creations. Amelia and Gary crash Katheryn's annual 4th of July party and she vows to reclaim her shares and Elijah Fox says she did not deserve the shares to begin with. Nick and Amelia reconcile toward the end of the summer and she convinces him to get Gary a job at his family's company, Grayson Enterprises. Amelia encourages Gary to tell Sterling who he is only for Gary to be rejected. However, Sterling changes his mind and decides to invite Gary into the company and wants to give him shares in the company. Gary initially wants nothing to do with his family until Amelia orchestrates a plan to get revenge on Sterling. Gary and Amelia are secretly engaged on November 15, 1978 while Amelia forges a bond with Elijah who struggles with his father's constant rejection. Eli's wife Marley Fox accuses Amelia of trying to seduce her husband but Amelia promises they are just friends. Amelia tricks Eli into signing a legal proxy giving her control of his voting shares. In 1979, Amelia learns that Katheryn's mother Jennifer Vanderbilt is selling her 1% share in Fox Creations and Amelia uses her tuition money to purchase the share. Amelia and Gary marry in a small ceremony at the local chapel on March 5. Instead of leaving for their honeymoon, Gary and Amelia a Fox Creations board meeting to announce that they own exactly 51% of the company's voting stock and Amelia fires Sterling and Katheryn. Soon after, Amelia and Gary go off on their honeymoon to Paris. Upon their return, Amelia is irate when a deal with "Fresh Faces" modeling agency is about to fall through as the executives refuse to deal with Amelia and Gary. Gary convinces a reluctant Amelia to bring Sterling and Katheryn back to the company so they can secure the deal. In July 1979, Amelia and Katheryn get into an argument during the 4th of July party and Amelia passes out. She is rushed to the hospital where doctors inform her that she might be pregnant. While Gary is ecstatic, Amelia thinks she is too young to be a mother. Cynthia promises her daughter that a baby will bring her nothing but happiness. Amelia and Katheryn call a truce when Sterling suddenly ships their middle son Xavier off to boarding school. Amelia assures Katheryn that Xavier just needs his chance to be independent and Kay's daughter Whitney recognizes the two are bonding and reminds her mother what Amelia took from her. Despite Whitney's attempt to keep the women at each other's throats, Amelia invites Katheryn back to the company full time as a distraction from her own life while she steps back from work to prepare for the baby at Gary's request. In October 1979, Amelia and Gary learn they are having a girl. On Thanksgiving, Amelia surprises Gary when she announces that she wants to name their daughter after his late mom, Emily Crane. Despite enjoying her pregnancy, Amelia pushes Gary away and reminds him that their marriage was only supposed to be a business arrangement which was sidetracked by her pregnancy. When they spend Christmas apart due to Gary working, Cynthia forces Amelia to admit that she has fallen for Gary. By the time Amelia is ready to profess her love on Valentine's Day in 1980, it is too late. Amelia finds Gary admitting that he is in love with Rita Barnes. A distraught Amelia confronts Gary and after he admits his love for Rita, she walks out on him. Amelia gets stranded in a blizzard just outside of Fox Creations headquarters. Amelia goes into labor and with Katheryn's help, she delivers baby Emily. After she is released from the hospital, Gary and Katheryn convince her to move into the Fox mansion with Emily. Amelia is reluctant but Cynthia begs her daughter to fight for her marriage. Amelia is very intrigued by the luxurious home and often finds herself just wandering around the estate at night. She agrees to take later shifts with the baby while Gary takes the daytime so he can still work. Amelia finds herself in the pool house one day and Katheryn reveals that she used to spend a lot of time in their as a child when she would come to work with her father. Amelia however, has no memory of the pool house. Amelia soon begins having mysterious dreams of one particular night in the pool house. However, Emily's crying always wakes her up before she can finish the dreams. Amelia and Gary set Emily's christening for May 22, 1980. In the meantime, Katheryn invites the family to participate in Sterling II's mayoral campaign ads and Gary is very excited. Though she is hesitant, Amelia agrees to to make her husband happy. Meanwhile, Amelia's dreams are becoming more and more vivid. She sees her teenage self looking through an old photo album in the office inside the house. Amelia goes to find the photo album but it has since been moved. Katheryn reveals that Sterling moved everything to his new office inside the house. With Jennifer's help, Amelia gets her hands on the photo album to examine it. Amelia's nightmares continue and she sees her teenage self being sexually assaulted by a drunken man. Amelia becomes very paranoid and uses alcohol to numb herself. She drinks herself to sleep for nights on end and Gary becomes worried as she neglects baby Emily. During a campaign photo shoot, Sterling gets too close to Amelia and she freaks out and pushes him into a pool. On the morning of Emily's christening, Amelia goes to the nursery and is horrified to see that Emily is not breathing. Amelia and Gary rush their daughter to the hospital but nothing can be done, Emily is dead. Amelia drinks herself into a stupor, and goes back to the photo album. Amelia is shocked when she recognizes her attacker's luxurious wristwatch on Sterling. Confused by what she has found, Amelia makes a phone call and then disappears. It is later revealed that Amelia has gone to visit Nick in New York. However, by the time Gary and Cynthia get to Nick, Amelia has disappeared again. Amelia returns in August 1980 when she crashes Sterling II's campaign fundraiser. Holding the guests hostage with a gun, Amelia forces Sterling to admit that he raped her when she was 13 years old and she shoots him. Amelia is apprehended and Cynthia is shocked when her daughter refers to herself as Lia – a nickname she hasn't used since she was a girl. Cynthia convinces a judge that her daughter needs to be committed into a mental institution instead of sent to prison. After Amelia nearly escapes, Katheryn and Gary have the girl shipped off to a mental hospital in England against Cynthia's wishes. 1981–1987 In early 1981, Gary meets with Amelia to finalize their divorce. A heavily pregnant Amelia is devastated to learn that Gary is expecting another child with Rita. Amelia assures him he is not her baby's father and swears him to secrecy as she plans to put her baby up for adoption. It is later revealed that another one of Amelia's alters, Thea is plotting with Katheryn to secure Amelia's freedom. Amelia returns to town in the summer of 1981 and while she has no recollection of her most recent pregnancy, she is determined to build a relationship with her surviving child, little Sterling III. In December 1981, Amelia is shocked when runs into Nick and he rejects her. Amelia explains to Nick that the last year and a half has been a blur due to her illness. Despite objections from their friends and family, Nick and Amelia start a romance in February 1982. At Amelia's encouragement, Nick steps up as a father. Later, Amelia discovers that Nick's father Terry inherited controlling interest in Fox Creations from Sterling. 1982 1983 1984 1985 1986 1987 1991–2009 2011– Development Creation and background The character is derived from Jessica Antonio – one of the original characters from the original series, If Tomorrow Comes. In the series, Jessica is the illegitimate daughter of mobster Javier Santiago and his evil mistress Kat Antonio, raised by wealthy Venezuelan corporate raider Lawler Antonio. Jessica falls in love with Nik Walker, her father's arch nemesis and the widow of her half-sister Melanie. Their romance is plagued by Nik's marriage and the blood feud between their families. Jessica as a character was conceived a tragic heroine – in every sense of the word. From her forbidden love for Nik, to her son Lloyd's near death that forces her to reveal that Nik is the boy's father; a revelation that leads to her ex-husband Tony Valderama's killing spree and eventual incarceration. She struggles to live up to the perfection that was her late sister. The character was completely overhauled – though she displays heroic qualities, she is far from a heroine. Currently scripted as the illegitimate daughter of Katheryn Fox and international crime lord Dante D'Angelo born on September 29, 1958 – Amelia is adopted and raised as the child of Paul Kane and wife Cynthia in Philadelphia. Paul had previously worked as the Fox estate manager while Cynthia served as the housekeeper. The only components of the character's backstory that has remained consistent throughout major rewrites are her star-crossed romance with Nicholas Grayson, her lineage (i.e. her biological parents) and her feud with Katheryn. As a child, Amelia often visits the big mansion sitting on the hill and is mesmerized by Katheryn and her husband Sterling's luxurious lifestyle. She even hopes to one day follow in Katheryn's footsteps and work in the fashion industry. In the spring of 1972, Amelia is suddenly shipped off to boarding school. In 1977, Paul is killed in an accident which prompts Amelia's introduction. The character is inspired by several female soap characters; most significantly of from and a bit of 's . Alternate personalities * Camelia Smith : Camelia initially comes off shy, but proves to be a sexually promiscuous party girl, around 22 years old. Camelia is the most prominent of Amelia's alters and she becomes very skilled at masquerading as Amelia when necessary to hide her re-emergence. Camelia was created when Amelia was 12 to help Amelia deal with her rape. After the death of her daughter Emily in 1980, Camelia emerges, sleeps with Gary and then skips town. She tracks down and seduces Nick Grayson. The affair destroys Nick's marriage and results in the birth of her son Adonis. * Thea Harris: Thea is the calm, cool, collected and calculating caretaker of all the other alters, who takes over when Amelia tries to face her childhood trauma. She is patterned after Amelia's adoptive mother — Cynthia. She is all about protecting Amelia, no matter the consequences or costs; Thea is also responsible for keeping the secret about Adonis Grayson's birth as the child is stolen soon after. * Princess: A manifestation of Amelia as a young girl (between the ages of 13–14) who constantly relives the trauma of Amelia's rape at the hands of Sterling Fox II, the birth of her son Stone, and the boy's presumed stillbirth. *'Lia Kane': Lia (aged 14) emerged on December 23, 1994 after weeks of hypnosis from Dante. It is established that Lia was the alter that killed Sterling Fox II on August 22, 1980. Lia goes on a rampage and nearly kills Dante D'Angelo when she pushes him out of a window. She also tries to burn down the Fox Estate, nearly killing Amelia's grandson Storm. *'Sterling Fox II': This personality is a reflective image of Amelia's rapist Sterling Fox II. The alter only surfaces one time in 1993 when he tries to convince a pregnant Amelia to attempt suicide by cutting her wrist to "expel" Sterling from her body. References External Links * Category:1958 births Category:characters introduced in 1977 Category:D'Angelo family Category:Illegitimate children